This invention relates to a package for a roll of continuous material.
Rolls of continuous sheet material, such as plastic film, cloth, fiber glass mat and the like, are common items of commerce.
Typically these rolls are less than 6 feet (1.83 meters) in width; thus, presenting minimal handling and packaging problems. As the width of these rolls becomes larger, i.e., about 6 to 10 feet (1.83 to 3.05 meters), the rolls tend to bow in the middle and cause deformation of the material on the roll when stacked and shipped.
Additionally, it is necessary for manufacturers of continuous sheet material to provide a plurality of different size shipping containers for the various sizes of rolls of material to be packaged, thus causing increased expense.
Glass fiber mat is produced in the form of a continuous roll of material for use in the reinforcement of resinous matrices. To provide effective reinforcement, efficient processing and minimal waste, the roll of mat must be protected from abrasion, dirt and deformation during shipment. The problem of damage to the mat becomes greater as the width of the mat roll extends beyond 72 inches (1.83 meters) because of the tendency of the rolls to sag and compress when stacked upon each other.